O Texugo e a Serpente
by Loveanju
Summary: Suas percepções e pensamentos sobre a vida eram totalmente opostas, mas de alguma forma suas almas foram atraídas. Sasuke era o típico herdeiro Sonserino, arrogante, orgulhoso e ambicioso. De todas as pessoas, ele foi logo se apaixonar pela garota Hyuuga que não era nada como ele, e o desafiava a mostrar seu lado mais sensível. Naruto in Harry Potter Universe.
1. Prólogo

Oi meus amoreeeeeeees! Sou meio cara de pau né? Eu sei. Tive essa ideia bem doida e precisei compartilhar com vocês, espero de coração que vocês gostem. O romance aqui vai acontecer meio lentamente, vou retratar os 5 primeiros anos deles em Hogwarts em no máximo 6 capitulos, pra não ficar tão cansativo, e eu sei que quem gosta de ler minhas histórias tá acostumado com os negócios mais salientes, então não se preocupem que mais pra frente vai rolar nossas amadas saliências sjaodijaodiiosadjdaos' Não vão ter personagens de Harry Potter, porque apesar de ser um tipo de Crossover, só peguei esse mundo mágico emprestado. Esse cap é meio curtinho, mais pra vocês se habituarem com a ideia.

Pra ajudar um pouquinho na leitura: _Pensamento._ Fala normal. **Grito.**

 **NARUTO E HARRY POTTER NÃO ME PERTENCEM.**

É isso, apreciem com moderação.

* * *

Prólogo

Um pequeno Uchiha Sasuke de 11 anos, no dia 1º de setembro, parado na plataforma 9 ¾ estava ansioso, e talvez um pouco nervoso. Seria seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e ele não queria de forma alguma decepcionar sua família ao ser designado para a casa errada. Seu pai Fugaku, exímio feiticeiro e patriarca da família, tinha muitas expectativas sobre ele.

No ano anterior, a família Uchiha teve uma grande surpresa ao descobrir que seu herdeiro, Itachi, havia sido escolhido pelo chapéu seletor para a casa Grifinória. Foi o maior escândalo, pois nunca havia acontecido. Uchihas eram bruxos puro sangue, da alta sociedade, conhecidos pela grandeza, poder e ambição que os descreviam muito bem como herdeiros Sonserinos, tendo ligação sanguínea com o próprio fundador. Claro, houve casos isolados de membros da família terem sido postos na Corvinal, mas foram apenas dois, e aconteceu há séculos, desde então a linhagem era puramente Sonserina. Por incrível que pareça, Itachi não ficou nem um pouco decepcionado, e abraçou calorosamente as cores vibrantes de vermelho e dourado da Grifinória.

Depois do ocorrido, Itachi passou a ser o pária da família, alguns de seus primos tios e tias, ao se sentirem traídos pelo próprio sangue, decidiram se afastar do herdeiro, somente sua mãe e irmão mais novo ainda o tratavam com amor, mas para ele estava tudo bem, desde que tivesse os dois por perto.

Apesar de amar o irmão mais velho de todo o coração, Sasuke queria manter a tradição da família e mostrar seu poder de modo que só a Sonserina lhe proporcionaria. Ele queria vestir com orgulho as cores de sua casa, suas cores favoritas, verde e prata. Ser apanhador do time de Quadribol, como seu pai já havia sido, e trazer muitas conquistas a sua casa, enaltecendo o nome Uchiha.

Foi com esse pensamento, que Sasuke se despediu de sua família, e embarcou no trem logo atrás de seu irmão.

Aquele seria o ano mais importante da sua vida. O ano que definiria seu futuro, e ele não podia mais esperar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hyuuga Hinata de 11 anos estava sorridente e muito esperançosa com o futuro que a esperava na sua nova casa, Hogwarts. Era um ano altamente auspicioso para sua família, foi-lhes dito que a herdeira da casa, ela própria, traria muitas surpresas nos seus anos escolares, e que esses acontecimentos fariam a família Hyuuga muito orgulhosa.

Sua família, os Hyuugas, era conhecida por toda sociedade mágica como a família de grandes bruxos e bruxas dotados de muita inteligência, e habilidades em feitiços muito complexos. Eram os gênios puro sangue, não seria novidade alguma serem postos na Corvinal durante sua formação acadêmica. Era lá que Hinata pretendia passar seus próximos 7 anos, junto com seu primo Neji, que fora para Hogwarts no ano anterior.

Sendo a herdeira de sua família, os olhos de todos estariam sobre ela, e por esse motivo ela não podia de forma alguma trazer qualquer tipo de problema que manchasse o imaculado nome Hyuuga.

Seus maiores desejos durante os sete anos por vir, seriam respectivamente: Criar bons feitiços, como seu pai e patriarca da família, Hyuuga Hiashi, e ser monitora chefe no seu 6º ano, como outrora sua mãe, Hyuuga Hinare, havia sido podendo contribuir de forma significativa com a escola e seus colegas.

Despedindo-se amorosamente de seus pais e tios, Hinata juntamente com Neji, embarcou no trem que a levaria diretamente para seu futuro, um futuro brilhante, ela supunha.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"— Primeiranistas sou a professora de Feitiços, Yuuhi Kurenai, e estarei guiando-os essa noite até o chapéu seletor que decidirá qual casa vocês farão parte pelos próximos anos."

Era realmente bonitinho e angustiante ver os olhares ansiosos, preocupados e esperançosos nos rostos dos novos alunos, nunca perdia a graça, pensou Kurenai.

"— Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts, por favor, formem fila, e me sigam em silêncio."

Ao adentrarem o salão principal, os alunos do primeiro ano ficaram encantados e espantados com a grandiosidade que lhes era apresentada. Era realmente mágico, alguns disseram, o teto mostrava uma noite lindamente estrelada. As mesas estavam todas lotadas de alunos com brilhos nos olhos, ansiosos para receber seus novos colegas. O clima era de muita expectativa, e os primeiranistas caminhando lentamente, ficavam cada vez mais ansiosos.

Sasuke procurou rapidamente seu irmão na mesa da Grifinória, e fez uma pequena careta ao perceber que o mesmo estava aos risos com um colega de cabelos ruivos, Uzumaki, ele presumia. Seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber dessa amizade incomum.

Hinata olhou ao redor levemente distraída e encontrou o olhar quente de seu primo, Neji, na mesa da Corvinal. Ele deu um rápido aceno de reconhecimento a ela, na qual ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e leve rubor.

Logo em seguida os alunos viram o famoso chapéu seletor descansando em um banquinho, de repente, ouviram e viram o dito chapéu cantar a canção das quatro Casas de Hogwarts, era realmente um espetáculo. Após uma salva de palmas no fim da canção, a professora Kurenai se dirigiu a eles.

"— Muito bem, chamarei seus nomes em ordem alfabética para que se sentem e coloquem o chapéu sobre suas cabeças. Aburame Shino...".

Um garotinho de alto e magro, de cabelos encaracolados e escuros se dirigiu ao chapéu com muita calma. Passou alguns segundos com o chapéu sobre sua cabeça, e todos o ouviram exclamar "—CORVINAL!". Ouve uma salva de palmas da mesa da dita casa, e ele se dirigiu até lá com rapidez.

"— Akimichi Chouji...".

Era a vez do garotinho rechonchudo do grupo, antes mesmo de encostar o chapéu em sua cabeça, ouviu-se um alto "—LUFA-LUFA!", todos aplaudiram, e o garotinho se dirigiu a sua mesa pensando profundamente em quando se iniciaria o banquete.

Conforme foram selecionados alguns alunos, Hinata se sentia cada vez mais ansiosa para sua vez. Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que faria parte da Corvinal, assim como todos seus familiares, era tradição. Mas apesar de toda essa certeza, ela era curiosa o bastante para querer saber como deveria ser a vida em outra casa que não fosse aquela, quão mais ela poderia florescer e ser feliz? As chances eram mínimas, então ela parou de pensar sobre isso.

" — Hyuuga Hinata..."

Hinata se dirigiu ao chapéu apressadamente, e ao coloca-lo sobre a cabeça, passou a ouvir sua voz calma e murmurante em sua mente.

"— _Hm, interessante. Muito inteligente, eu vejo. Mas seu coração anseia por um desafio maior... Mudança, é disso que você precisa. Não se preocupe, fará grandes coisas onde quer que esteja, então talvez seja melhor coloca-lo em..."_ O coração de Hinata estava disparado, ela não esperava que o chapéu fosse tão observador, a expectativa estava quase a deixando doente, tinha o pressentimento meio ruim na boca do estômago. "— LUFA-LUFA!".

Hinata retirou o chapéu com rapidez, e em meio a todas as salvas de palmas, olhou de relance para o primo na mesa da Corvinal. O olhar apreensivo que ele lhe dera dizia claramente uma coisa: _"Seu pai vai te matar!"_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de muitos e muitos nomes serem chamado, Sasuke já estava meio impaciente. Ele queria que sua vez chegasse logo, para poder escrever uma carta a seus pais. Queria trazer algum orgulho, já que Itachi os decepcionou no ano anterior. Tinha certeza de que sua chegada em Hogwarts seria um bom motivo para sua família se unir novamente, ele sentia isso.

"— Sabaku no Gaara..." O chapéu mal tocou o topo da cabeça do garoto ruivo e ouviu-se "—GRIFINÓRIA!". Com muitas palmas, ele foi recebido pela calorosa mesa da Grifinória.

"— Uchiha Sasuke...".

Finalmente era a vez de Sasuke, e ele estava confiante. Colocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça, foi capaz de ouvir a voz em sua mente.

"— _Mais um Uchiha, sim. Seu irmão foi uma surpresa e tanto, não foi? Mesmo para mim. Será que seu destino deverá ser o mesmo que o dele?"_ Sasuke balançou a cabeça veemente em negativa. _"— Vejo que você herdou muito o orgulho de sua família, a ambição e vontade de poder também estão aí. Não há dúvidas, sua casa deverá ser..._ SONSERINA!".

Tirando o chapéu com muito orgulho e felicidade, Sasuke se dirigiu a mesa de sua casa com um sorrisinho no rosto. Foi recebido com muitas palmas, e sentou-se ao lado de seu primo mais velho, Shisui que lhe deu um aceno de reconhecimento. Procurando rapidamente por seu irmão na mesa da Grifinória, Sasuke se surpreendeu ao vê-lo sorrindo largamente e batendo palmas para si.

Mais duas seleções foram feitas, nas quais os herdeiros Uzumaki Naruto e Yamanaka Ino foram postos na Grifinória e Sonserina, respectivamente.

Aquele ano seria o melhor de todos. Sasuke não poderia estar mais feliz.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Então meus amores, é isso aí por enquanto, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse prólogo. Estou realmente muuuuuuito empolgada pra escrever essa história que é uma ideia totalmente fora da caixinha, eu tinha visto umas fanarts muito lindas deles no universo de Harry Potter, que eu amo, e tive que escrever algo. Tô tão feliz que já vou ter mais 3 caps até o fim de semana. Por favor, não desistam das minhas histórias, eu sei que demoro séculos a atualizar, mas prometo que não desisti de nenhuma delas. Estou vendo a possibilidade de atualiza **"Impulso Sexual"** ainda essa semana, então quem acompanha, fica ligado.

Amo vocês, beijão!


	2. 1º ano em Hogwarts (parte 1)

Oi gente, voltei com o novo capítulo. Espero de coração que vocês apreciem a leitura, e muito obrigada a quem favoritou, seguiu, ou tirou um tempinho pra comentar. Vocês estão dentro do meu coração 3

Pra ajudar um pouquinho na leitura: _Pensamento/Bilhete_. Fala normal. **Grito**.

 **NARUTO E HARRY POTTER NÃO ME PERTENCEM.**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

1º ano em Hogwarts (parte 1)

Depois de toda a euforia por ter sido selecionado para Sonserina, casa de sua família, Sasuke passou a ver aos poucos que ser um Uchiha em Hogwarts não era tão bom assim. Apesar de ter algumas vantagens, como por exemplo, professores sempre a postos para esclarecer suas dúvidas, e passe livre pelas dependências do castelo, menos a "Floresta Proibida", nem tudo eram flores, e ele sabia que não devia ter duvidado quando Itachi tentou alerta-lo.

Infelizmente, os pontos negativos eram bem mais aborrecedores, desde o inicio do ano letivo, após o jantar de boas vindas, Sasuke adquiriu não intencionalmente alguns seguidores, e para horror do garoto, nem todos eram Sonserinos, sem contar a maioria deles que eram garotas que só queriam acompanha-lo pelo castelo, Sasuke já odiava aquela atenção toda.

Em sua primeira aula de Poções, na qual ele acreditava que seria a sua preferida, logo após a aula de voo, todos os primeiranistas foram forçados pelo rígido mestre Orochimaru, a formarem par pelo resto do ano com quem se sentasse ao seu lado. Ele esperava que quem quer que fosse seu parceiro, seria ao menos silencioso e inteligente, porque de forma alguma ele se esforçaria só para preencher a burrice de alguém inútil e tagarela. Sem nem perceber e por uma ajuda de Merlin e Morgana, o lugar vago ao seu lado foi preenchido. Seu desejo fora prontamente atendido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A primeira semana em Hogwarts para Hinata começou de uma forma meio turbulenta. Após o jantar de boas vindas, a garota foi logo escrever uma carta para sua família com mil pedidos de desculpas por não ter sido selecionada para a Corvinal. Ela sabia que seria difícil para seu pai, chefe do clã, aceitar que sua herdeira não seguisse a tradição de bruxos da família, e desejava do fundo do coração, que sua mãe gentilmente o acalmasse para que no mínimo ela não fosse deserdada. Por longos e angustiantes dois dias, não obtivera resposta da carta, mas na manhã de segunda feira, logo no café recebeu do correio uma nota simples de seu pai que dizia o seguinte:

" _Nunca, na história do nosso clã, algo dessa magnitude aconteceu. Estou muito decepcionado, Hinata. Sua mãe e eu esperávamos muito de você, e saber que nossa herdeira faz parte de uma casa diferente da tradição Hyuuga, é extremamente desagradável! Ainda assim, a partir desse momento, exigimos que seus anos letivos em Hogwarts não sejam menos do que extraordinários, mesmo não sendo uma Corvinal, você ainda é uma Hyuuga e nenhum resultado abaixo da excelência é tolerável. Seja prudente._

 _Com amor, Hyuuga Hiashi e Hinare"_

Apesar de não ter sido uma nota muito calorosa, visto que tenha sido escrita grande parte pelo seu pai, Hinata se sentiu aliviada em muitos níveis por saber que seus pais ainda acreditavam em seus resultados, e a apoiavam. Era como um sopro refrescante de um novo começo, em que ela se esforçaria ao máximo para dar orgulho à família daquele dia em diante.

Terminando o café rapidamente, se levantou da mesa da Lufa-Lufa com sua bolsa e livros a postos, caminhou até sua primeira aula, Poções com o mestre Orochimaru.

Hinata adentrou a sala silenciosamente e percebeu que todos os outros alunos já estavam em suas mesas, pedindo licença sentou-se no único lugar vago da classe, dividindo a mesa com um garoto de cabelos negros.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Por quase dois minutos, os alunos esperaram com expectativa a chegada do professor. A porta fora aberta e fechada rapidamente, e com uma rajada de ar, o mestre Orochimaru passou pelas mesas caminhando firmemente até a frente da classe. Sua capa escura e longos cabelos negros, eram motivos de admiração dos garotos e garotas, respectivamente.

Mestre Orochimaru, era sem dúvidas o professor mais temível de Hogwarts, fosse por sua voz sibilante e aparência oleosa, semelhante a uma serpente, ou aos boatos de que era adepto as Artes das Trevas. Também era conhecido por muitos anos ter tentado a vaga de Professor de DCAT, sem sucesso.

Sua fama com os alunos também era meio questionável, alunos da Sonserina, casa em que era o Chefe, o admiravam e tentavam sempre fazer algo que o impressionasse, mas quase nunca eram reconhecidos. Alunos da Corvinal, o respeitavam por ser um excelente mestre. Grifinórios o detestavam, pois por conta da rivalidade entre as casas, acreditavam que o professor os perseguia por mero capricho, e prazer em tirar pontos de sua casa. Lufanos o temiam, e era isso.

Orochimaru era apesar de tudo e de todos os boatos, um dos homens de confiança do diretor de Hogwarts, o famoso feiticeiro, Jiraya.

"— Bem, não espero que vocês entendam a importância de uma poção bem preparada, ou o quão sutil e elegante essa arte exige que sejamos. Mas vocês estão aqui exatamente para isso, aprender. Gracinhas e cochichos não serão tolerados. Vão aprender soluções extraordinárias, isso se estiverem focados, e não forem um bando de cabeças ocas que costumam me mandar ensinar. Suas duplas serão até o fim do ano letivo, quem estiver ao seu lado."

Sem esperar os alunos pegaram penas e abrirem seus livros, Orochimaru já fora escrevendo no quadro o nome da poção e tempo que teriam para preparar.

Os alunos apreensivos foram logo acendendo seus caldeirões, e contabilizando os ingredientes para a poção do quadro. Seria um preparo simples de "Poção para Curar Furúnculos". Nada poderia dar errado, era isso que a maioria pensava.

Sasuke olhou de relance para sua parceira, e ficou um pouco decepcionado ao ver que era uma Lufana, mas resolveu dar um crédito a garota, pois em nenhum momento a mesma tentou puxar conversa desnecessária com ela. Resolveu se apresentar, já que a garota parecia que não iria dar o primeiro passo.

" — Sou Uchiha Sasuke, já que seremos parceiros, é bom que ao menos saibamos o nome um do outro."

A garota o olhou um pouco surpresa, e com um leve rubor assentiu, se apresentando em seguida.

"— Hyuuga Hinata, é um prazer."

Sasuke então percebeu que a garota era de fato uma Hyuuga, por conta dos olhos incomuns. Só ficou um pouco intrigado, porque tinha certeza de que os Hyuugas eram todos da Corvinal, pelo menos os que ele já tinha visto, por outro lado, estava aliviado por não ser obrigado a ser parceiro de uma nascida trouxa.

Hinata também fez conexão instantânea do garoto com a família Uchiha, por conta dos olhos incrivelmente negros. Os Uchihas eram bem conhecidos na sociedade bruxa, assim como sua própria família.

"— Eu não gosto de conversa fiada, então é melhor começarmos. Eu separo os ingredientes, você cuida do caldeirão?"

"— T-Tudo bem." Hinata concordou com o garoto Uchiha e o observou preparar cuidadosamente os ingredientes. Como esperado, a poção dos dois foi preparada com rapidez e simplicidade.

O professor passou em todas as mesas avaliando as poções, que no geral foram bem preparadas, com exceção de uma que fora feita por dois Grifinórios, e como esperado pelo mestre, um grande desastre. Todos os alunos foram dispensados em seguida, e para o prazer de Orochimaru, já eram perceptíveis seus alvos de chacotas e elogios silenciosos daquele ano.

Sasuke estivera preocupado no início com a capacidade da parceira, mas percebeu que fazer dupla com a garota Lufana não era tão ruim assim, ela era rápida e precisa. E esperava que ela tivesse compreendido a dica que não estivera ali para fazer amizade.

Hinata também percebeu que apesar da atitude um pouco arrogante do garoto Sonserino, eles fariam uma boa dupla, mas não tinha certeza de que desenvolveriam uma aproximação.

Assim que a aula de poções acabou, a parceria também se desfez. Sonserino e Lufana seguiram caminhos separados.

De fato, o ano começara bem diferente do que eles esperavam.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Por enquanto é só pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Assim que eu tiver mais tempo livre, lanço outra atualização. Eu sei que ainda é um capítulo pequeno, mas assim que for desenvolvendo mais interações SasuHina e seus colegas, o número de palavras vai aumentar. Desculpa por qualquer coisa, vejo vocês logo. Um beijão!


	3. 1º ano em Hogwarts (parte 2)

Olá meus amores! Eu sei que demorei bastante para postar uma atualização, infelizmente não posso prometer um cronograma, mas juro que sempre vou tentar o máximo atualizar com menos períodos de longa espera possível! Agradeço de coração mesmo a quem seguiu, favoritou e tirou um tempinho para comentar. Obrigada de verdade, vocês são demais!

Eu lembro que havia dito que os primeiros anos deles seriam retratados em poucos capítulos, certo? Esqueçam isso, eu realmente tenho muitos planos para esses primeiros anos, e acho que 5 ou 6 capítulos não chegam nem na metade do que eu tenho em mente para essa história. Então, divirtam-se lendo, espero muito que vocês apreciem. Vejo vocês no próximo!

Pra ajudar um pouquinho na leitura: _Pensamento/Bilhete em itálico_. Fala normal. **Grito em negrito**.

 **NARUTO E HARRY POTTER NÃO ME PERTENCEM.**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

 **1º ano em Hogwarts (parte 2)**

Logo após a aula de Poções, os primeiranistas se dirigiram até o Campo de Quadribol para sua primeira aula de Voo.

Muitos meninos estavam excitados com essa aula, pois saber voar bem, era uma exigência para entrar no time de Quadribol. Entre os entusiastas estavam Uzumaki Naruto da Grifinória, e Inuzuka Kiba da Lufa-Lufa.

Apesar de Sasuke já estar bem familiarizado com uma vassoura, era importante para ele que se saísse bem nessa aula. Alunos mais velhos da Sonserina, lhe confidenciaram que os Capitães de Quadribol de cada casa, assistiam algumas aulas de voo dos primeiranistas, para quem sabe assim, achar um novo talento para o time, e ele claro, não perderia uma chance dessas.

Cada aluno se posicionou ao lado de uma vassoura que havia no chão, em sua frente estava a professora de voo, Mitarashi Anko.

"— Bom dia, alunos! Meu nome é Mitarashi Anko, e esse ano serei a responsável em ensinar vocês a voarem!" Era bastante nítido o quanto os meninos, principalmente, estavam ansiosos para montar na vassoura. "— Bem, antes de começarmos, aqui vai algumas regras. Primeiro, vocês só montarão na vassoura quando solicitado. Segundo, não voarão mais do que 10 metros do chão, por questão de segurança. E por último, não tolerarei nenhum tipo de brincadeira enquanto no ar, sei que muitos de vocês possuem vassouras em casa, mas aqui não é o seu quintal para lazer."

" _Que professorinha chata."_ Era o pensamento da maioria dos meninos.

"— Como vocês já estão posicionados corretamente ao lado de suas vassouras, quero estendam suas mãos na altura do quadril, e repitam com confiança: Suba!" Instruíu Anko.

Hinata nunca havia montado uma vassoura antes, então estava um pouco nervosa. _"Minha família não tem nenhum tipo de familiaridade com Quadribol, então acho que meus pais não ficariam tão chateados se eu não for bem nessa aula, certo?"_ Pensava a jovem.

Os alunos que fizeram a vassoura subir instantaneamente, para espanto e admiração de muitos, eram Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Nara Shikamaru (para espanto mesmo, já que o menino parecia cochilar durante toda a fala da professora) e Hozuki Suigetsu, aluno da Sonserina.

"— S-suba! S-suba!" Por mais que Hinata se concentrasse, a bendita vassoura só se contorcia no chão, mas não subia de jeito nenhum. A menina que antes já se encontrava bastante nervosa, estava agora com vergonha e tremendo, pois quase ninguém teve dificuldades com uma tarefa aparentemente tão simples.

"— S-suba!" Tentou mais uma vez. " _Por favor, suba!"_ Implorou a menina, quase a beira de lágrimas.

Seus colegas já estavam a encarando com interesse e um pouco de humor. Sasuke percebendo que sua parceira de poções estava com dificuldade, somente revirou os olhos com desdém. Naruto, o menino da Grifinória, estava a observando com um pouco de pena, se segurando para não ir ajudá-la. As meninas, que também tiveram dificuldades no início, sussurravam entre si. Kiba, que era da mesma casa que Hinata, aproximou-se da mesma e sussurrou:

"— Hyuuga! É sua primeira vez com uma vassoura? Você quer que eu te ensine?"

A Hyuuga, bastante constrangida, apenas assentiu. O menino com um largo sorriso, estendeu a mão como instruído anteriormente, disse com firmeza à vassoura que acabara de pôr ao chão: "— Suba!"

A vassoura pousou em sua mão, como esperado, e assim ele se virou para a Hyuuga novamente sussurrando: "— Não precisa ficar com medo dela, se você quiser que ela seja sua amiga, ela vai subir. Tente!"

Hinata, um pouco mais confiante assentiu, posicionou-se e disse novamente: "— Suba!" E para seu completo espanto, a vassoura pousou embaixo de sua palma. Muito contente, sussurrou ao Inuzuka um agradecimento, na qual o mesmo só sorriu em resposta.

Sasuke, que observou toda a troca, começara a questionar internamente a capacidade de sua parceira de poções. Ele sinceramente esperava, que voo fosse a única classe em que a mesma tivesse dificuldades.

O restante da aula continuou bastante tranquilo, e para infelicidade dos meninos e alívio de Hinata, o tempo passou rapidamente, e logo seria a aula de Feitiços com a professora Kurenai, e essa sem dúvidas, seria a aula em que Hinata se destacaria positivamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"— Hyuuga!"

Hinata virou-se brevemente na direção que ouvira seu nome ser chamado. Era o menino Inuzuka, que havia lhe ajudado na aula de voo. Com um leve rubor, aguardou o menino lhe alcançar.

"— Oi, Hyuuga! Sou Kiba!" Estavam agora lado a lado, a poucos metros do Salão Principal.

"— P-prazer, Kiba! P-pode me chamar de Hinata." Respondeu, posicionando melhor a alça da bolsa em seu ombro.

"— Hinata, já que somos da mesma casa e sempre estaremos nas mesmas aulas, pelo menos durante esse ano..." Um pouco ruborizado, continuou o menino: "— Eu gostaria de saber se… Se você não quer sentar comigo no Salão Principal? Podemos ir as aulas juntos, também. He he!"

Os olhos arregalados e boca aberta em um "o" no rosto de Hinata, eram expressões um pouco preocupantes para o menino, que ainda aguardando uma resposta da Hyuuga, colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço em claro sinal de nervosismo.

Após o choque inicial, afinal era a primeira interação que tivera com qualquer aluno fora da sala de aula, Hinata respondeu "— Uh, c-claro! V-você está com fome, Kiba? Eu já estava indo para o Salão..." Era emocionante para Hinata, ter feito uma amizade logo no primeiro dia de aula.

"— Nossa, agora que você falou Hinata, percebi que eu tô cheio de fome..." O estômago do menino fez um barulho esquisito, e Hinata ao ouvir, deu uma risadinha. Um pouco vermelho, o menino de repente agarrou a mão de Hinata e começou a andar em passos largos em direção ao Salão Principal "Vamos, Hinata! Vamos comer!"

"— K-Kiba!" Apesar de quase ser arrastada, Hinata tinha um sorrisinho no rosto enquanto seguia seu mais novo amigo.

"— Tomara que a sobremesa seja sorvete! He he!" Exclamou o menino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na hora do almoço, o Salão Principal estava repleto de jovens entusiasmados com o início do ano letivo. Em todas as mesas, sem exceção, era possível ver e ouvir o sorriso nas vozes de cada aluno, cada um comentando mais eufórico que o outro, sobre suas aulas durante aquela manhã.

Estar no Salão Principal, também era oportunidade perfeita para ver e interagir com os amigos, e parentes. E foi pensando exatamente nisso que Sasuke, com um certo ar de arrogância, se aproximou a mesa da Grifinória, onde seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, estava aos risos com o amigo de cabelos ruivos, Uzumaki Nagato.

Itachi, ao notar seu irmãozinho se aproximando, levantou-se e foi de encontro a ele com Nagato em seu encalço.

"— Sasuke! Como foram suas primeiras aulas?"

Sasuke parou em frente ao irmão, ajeitando a alça da bolsa em um ombro, e com um bufo respondeu " **—** Nada mal, o Mestre Orochimaru nos fez preparar uma poção contra furúnculos, e como esperado, o resultado foi excelente."

"— Ora ora, parece que seu irmãozinho é realmente um gênio, Itachi!" Comentou o Uzumaki sorrindo, e colocando um dos braços entre o pescoço e ombro de Itachi, num gesto totalmente amigável.

"— Eu disse, não disse?" Respondeu Itachi rindo. "— Ei, Sasuke! Lembra do amigo que sempre comentei com você nas cartas? Pois então, este é Nagato. Meu melhor amigo!"

Nagato sorridente estendeu a mão ao jovem Uchiha, porém o mesmo só ficou o encarando com um olhar um pouco avaliativo.

"— Uzumaki, certo?" Nagato, um pouco constrangido, recolheu a mão e assentiu. Seu rosto claramente demonstrava um leve espanto. "— Cabelos ruivos, na casa da Grifinória… Só poderia ser Uzumaki." Completou Sasuke, bastante divertido.

"— É verdade, mas veja, você está no mesmo ano que um primo meu, e ele não tem os cabelos ruivos… Naruto, conhece?" Exatamente por ser um Uzumaki, Nagato não se abalava com palavras rudes, e se recuperou bem rápido da frieza do jovem Uchiha. Também era de conhecimento geral, que suas famílias não se davam muito bem, mas apesar de toda a rivalidade, aqui estava ele, melhor amigo de seu "rival".

Sasuke suspirou, e assentiu sussurrando um "infelizmente". Itachi riu, e para aliviar um pouco o clima de tensão, bagunçou os cabelos do irmão desejando boas aulas, e assim retornou a sua mesa para o almoço.

Indo em direção a mesa de sua própria casa, Sasuke avistou na mesa ao lado, da Lufa-Lufa, a garota Hyuuga e o menino Inuzuka. Parecia que haviam estabelecido uma amizade bem rápido, balançando a cabeça, concluiu que nunca entenderia o comportamento de Lufanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim como o primeiro dia, o resto da semana e do mês passou rapidamente. Já era quase o Dia das Bruxas, e em meio a todo esse tempo muitas coisas aconteceram.

Sasuke e Hinata, nas aulas de Poções desenvolveram uma excelente parceria, mas assim que a aula acabava, suas interações também se dissipavam. Vez ou outra, encontravam-se na biblioteca, mas mal se olhavam.

Apesar disso, novas amizades foram formadas. Hinata ficara amiga de Haruno Sakura, aluna da Grifinória, durante uma aula de Feitiços em que tiveram que formar uma breve dupla para treinarem o feitiço Wingardium Leviosa.

Sasuke também havia feito amizade com o menino Suigetsu, bastante barulhento, porém com o humor ácido que Sasuke tanto apreciava. Era bastante comum vê-los fazendo comentários maldosos e debochados sobre alguns alunos. Seus alvos favoritos eram Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba, porque era simplesmente muito fácil e divertido atingi-los.

E foi exatamente por conta de um desses comentários, que em plena sexta-feira, durante uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, os quatro garotos levaram uma detenção do Professor Kakashi, e cinquenta pontos foram tirados de cada um. Claramente, quem saíra perdendo foram os dois Sonserinos, motivo de risos entre Uzumaki e Inuzuka.

Durante duas horas após o jantar, os meninos ficaram encarregados de limparem caldeirões que tinham sido usados para as piores poções, e se encontravam em estado de extrema podridão, sem poderem usar feitiços. Supervisionados por ninguém menos que Kakashi, que ordenara que trabalhassem em silêncio, enquanto lia seu precioso livro misterioso.

Sasuke muito chateado, já podia imaginar a "maravilhosa" carta de seu pai que receberia no café da manhã de sábado. Poderia ter um final de semana melhor? Pode apostar que sim!

 _Continua..._


End file.
